Coffee House Love
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: Robin stumbles upon a cute coffee house, but also finds love in the form of a sexy employee. ZoRo Let's see how it goes


Just a quick little ZoRo piece I thought up, hope you enjoy!

I do not own One Piece.

Robin was walking on her way home from the library when she passed a street she'd never walked down before. Feeling a little adventurous, she decided to take a chance and follow this road to the end. There were a couple of decent looking shops along the road, but what really caught her eye was a cute little coffee shop called "The Bird's Nest". It had a giant, cute baby bird statue on top of the store and Robin couldn't helped but go take a look. As she opened the door, a bell ringed and she heard a girl's voice yell, "COMING!"

As Robin took a seat, a girl with long pink hair stepped out from the backroom and gave a little sigh as she walked over to Robin. "Welcome to the Bird's Nest, how can I help you?" she said in a bored, uninterested tone.

Robin simply smiled and said, "I'll have a regular coffee please."

Perona looked at her, scowled, and then replied, "Right away miss." She walked into the back room and started preparing the coffee.

In the meantime, Robin looked around the shop. Although it was small, it was interestingly furnished with alternating pink and black fuzzy couches, tables with black and white swirls, and cute little birds hanging from the ceiling. It had a Japanese gothic feel to it. Robin liked it. As she thought about how this might be her permanent coffee hangout, her eyes led her to the window which revealed a dojo across the street. Robin froze as she saw a young man with green hair swinging a kendo sword with his shirt off. She blushed without knowing, and her heart started thumping. The young man turned around as though he knew someone was looking at him. Robin gasped as she saw his handsome, rugged face and that oh so sexy scar over his eye. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know…

"HERE'S YOUR COFFEE!" the waitress yelled as she slammed the coffee cup on Robin's table. Robin jumped, flustered and confused. The waitress glared at her for a good ten seconds before she stomped to the back.

'What was that about?' Robin wondered as she took a sip of her coffee. 'Mmmmm, yep, definitely my coffee place,' she thought. Suddenly, she remembered why she was so distracted before and turned to look out the window again. The boy was gone. She frowned a little and took another sip of coffee. 'I wonder who that was?'

Her answer walked through the door and yelled, "OI! PERONA! WERE YOU STARING AT ME TRAIN AGAIN?" Robin's eyes widened and her cheeks became red. She turned around slowly and saw the sexy, shirtless swordsman up close.

"WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT STUPID ZORO!" she exclaimed furiously. "WHY DON'T YOU ASK THAT WEIRD CUSTOMER OVER THERE!"

'WHAT THE HELL!' Robin screamed in her mind. 'Why would she say that!'

"HUH!" Zoro yelled angrily as he turned towards Robin. When he finally saw her, his face immediately softened and he turned around showing his back to her to hide his blushing cheeks. "Ummm…sorry about that…you'll have to excuse Perona. She's a bit of a brat."

"AM NOT!" Perona screamed offended by Zoro's words.

"What's going on here?" said a third ominous voice. Robin looked toward the door to see a handsome man who gave off a particularly strong aura coming in. Zoro stood stiff and started to sweat. Perona looked absolutely frightened.

"Nothing Pops," Zoro eventually managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I hope you're not scaring another lovely customer away…Zoro…Perona…" he said accenting each syllable to make his point absolutely clear.

"OF COURSE NOT MR. MIHAWK!" Perona exclaimed.

"Good, now miss, how about a free coffee to apologize for any rudeness these two might have shown you?" he said kindly to Robin.

"Oh, I couldn't, I mean.."

"Nonsense, I insist. Perona, another coffee for the lovely customer," Mihawk ordered.

"YES BOSS!" Perona said complying with his command.

"And you," he said looking at Zoro, "Go take a shower and put your uniform on. I don't need you scaring away customers."

"YES DAD, I MEAN BOSS!" Zoro said as he ran up a spiral staircase.

Mihawk turned to Robin and gave her a friendly smile before going to the backroom.

Robin had so many thoughts going through her head, but one in particular kept swimming around. 'His name is Zoro, that's hot' she thought as she blushed and squealed.

"What are you doing?" Perona asked with her usual attitude as she placed another coffee on Robin's table.

"Oh, nothing," Robin said as she smiled to Perona.

Perona walked away and whispered "Weirdo" under her breath.

'I'm definitely coming back tomorrow!' Robin thought.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking maybe 3 or 5 to get this one completely done. Let me know what you think.


End file.
